My return and My betrayer
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: Can Love hurt all demons? She is one with her self, she loves, but whom does she love. She is betrayed but by whom. She loves two and has to choose one. Love and Hate should never mix. Please rr
1. I need Help!

My return and My Betrayer  
Written by: J. C. Duffy  
  
Chapter 1  
I need help!  
  
She carefully looked at the surrounding areas. To her left was a deep lonely forest of assorted greens, and to her right with an open meadow with the view of a sunset and purple mountains. She sat on an age old rock gracefully and laid her bow and arrows down, but suddenly a tremor came. She looked at the ground around her with curious eyes. But that's when it came; the sounds of roaring demons.  
  
She looked up with terrified eyes and slowly drew them around and saw the four demons heading straight for her. She grabbed her bow and arrows and carefully aimed them at demons. She shot the arrow and it flew quickly from her bow and into the mid-center of a demons stomach. The second one she shot hit a demon right between the eyes. She reached for more arrows and terror came across her face as she realized that she had no more arrows. She quickly dropped her bow and sprinted toward the forest.  
  
Her frantically streaming tears caused her wind pipe to tighten and close out oxygen from her lungs. She was gasping as the sounds were coming upon her quickly with every given step. She felt the pain in her sides grow and her need for oxygen increasing. She stumbled over a pebble and landed with a loud crash. She brought herself to her knees, but could barely make it to her feet. She stumbled once, then a second time. When she even tried a third she just collapsed. Tears escaped her eyes and hit the soiled earth. "Someone please help me!" Her cry echoed through out the forest, but it was useless. No one would hear her.  
  
Her very hope was being smothered in her face. Without Inuyasha's protection she was weak and an easy target. "Please," she cried. "Please someone help me." The demon sounds were coming closer. She was lying on the ground with her head resting on her arm. The sounds of moving stopped, but Kagome could still hear the panting. She even smelt the awful stench of the demons death consuming breath. Both of them laughed evilly under their breath. "Now look at this fine human Ximaru," Said a demon with a human body, but an alligator head and eyes of a cat.  
  
"Yeah, she looks very tasty Alnaru. Should we eat her?" His question had an obvious answer. But this demon reminded Kagome a lot of Jaken, but instead of being really tiny, it was enormous and he had to front teeth that sprawled out of his mouth like saber tooth tiger's teeth. The nasty alligator head nodded, while licking his sharp pointy teeth. The one the alligator head called Alnaru, came over and picked Kagome up off the ground. "Can we eat her Ximaru?" He questioned. Kagome's head raced as her heart pounded hardly in her chest. 'Death, I don't want to die.' She thought as the reptilian replied, "No just yet, let's have some fun with her first."  
  
'Oh no, that doesn't sound good.' Kagome thought. Ximaru came over and started lift up her shirt. "Stop it, you ugly swine!" Kagome bellowed as she slapped his ruff scaly hand away from her.  
  
The demon did not like this response from Kagome. So he grabbed her arms and commanded that Alnaru drop her and he did. She was dangling from the reptiles claws. Which were slows seeping in her skin, causing blood to be drawn. Kagome sighed painfully under her breath. Ximaru let go of one arm and let her hang from her left. Kagome could feel his claws ripping her skin. He lifted up her shirt, but not as high as he did last time. He took his hand and softly rubbed up and down her stomach and then placed his claws up in an up right position.  
  
"I will say when it time for me to stop," He said as his claws cut down her skin diagonally. Making blood run down the line of her skin and soak into her forest green skirt. "Brother, don't ruin the good meat on her, by just punishing her." Alnaru protested. He released and brought his blood drenched hand up to his face and grossly licked off the blood. "Oh brother, she is quite tasty."  
  
"Wait before we eat her, we better make her nice and tender. Do you want to have the honors?" Ximaru insisted, shoving Kagome into the brother's arms. He grabbed her by one arm and tossed her up in the air. She landed with a smashing thud. She cried out in pain. The demon went back over to her and picked her up with the same arm and twirled her around like a rodeo rope. He tossed her even higher in the air and she hit the ground again. Alnaru came over and picked up. "She looks nice and tender now, don't you think brother?"  
  
"Don't you dare harm her!" Yelled a familiar voice, Kouga looked at them and then at Kagome. "How dare you treat her like this you peeping swine's" His voice was harsh. He could see the bruised body and smell blood from her body. She was weak, very weak.  
  
Kagome lifted her head carefully and who she saw surprised her. It was Kouga standing there yelling at the demons. "Kou," She paused as her lungs were struck with pain. "Ga . . ." Her head fell back to the demon's shoulder. Kouga heard her weak cry. He decided he should do something. He sprinted with great speed and kicked the alligator demon in the face; knocking him to the ground. He dropped Kagome. She fell to the ground painfully. She could barely lift herself up. Kouga sprinted over and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in his arms. Letting her head rest on his chest, but that's when Alnaru and Ximaru charged at him, but only to eat the newly dirt under their feet. But something unexpected happened. Alnaru pounced up and brought Kouga to the ground.  
  
Kagome was sprawled across the grass. She lifted her head to see Alnaru having Kouga by the neck and there was nothing Kouga could do. He was trying to squirm his way out. But when he tried Alnaru's black evil claws dug into his throat. Kagome balanced herself on jittering arms and unstable legs. She walked over to Alnaru and tapped him on the head. He lifted his head and looked at Kagome's weak eyes. "No, Kagome don't!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
Alnaru took this chance and grabbed Kagome's shoulders and sank his deep poisonous fangs in the skin of her neck; the poison took immediate effect. Kouga took the chance and kicked Alnaru off of him. Ximaru came over and tried to grab Kouga, but Kouga was way to fast on his feet. Kouga ran over to Kagome and picked her up again. He saw that she was pale and her scent was weak. "She's going to die soon; I'm surprised she already hasn't. Our master said she would be a strong human, but I didn't know she would be this strong." Alnaru said, whipping the blood from his face.  
  
"Give her over to us and we won't kill you." Ximaru insisted.  
  
"I cannot, she is my mate." Kouga said proudly.  
  
"Then you shall die with her as well." The said together, but before they even had a chance. Kouga was off in the distance with Kagome well nestled in his arms.  
  
Kouga traveled along while before he came to his tribe. He walked in quickly and into his cave. He carefully laid her down on his fur pelt bed. He grabbed some medicine and carefully put it in his mouth and placed his lips on hers; making the fluid convey easily into her mouth. She swallowed. He lifted up her shirt and saw the four claw marks itching deep in her skin. He felt her ribs and found out that three of them were broken, her left arm was dislocated and she had a fractured jaw.  
  
He found out that he better leave the dislocated arm along until she was awake and so she could help him out. He fidgeted as he slowly slid the shirt off over her head and messed with the contraption that covered her chest. He slid her skirt off and covered her up with a bear skin. He ran outside to find a person that was well educated in medicines. After the man that healed Kagome left, Kouga walked inside, but not before the man said that it was up to Kagome to live now, he has done everything he could in his power.  
  
"I'm sorry my beloved," Kouga said as he walked inside and kneeled down beside Kagome. Caressing her hand in his, trying to give her comfort. She was fidgeting in her sleep; like she was having a bad nightmare. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner, before they had tortured you. Forgive me my mate." His voice was intimate and sweet.  
  
The sun came too soon, as Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She sat up, but only to fail. She tried to lift her left arm, but it didn't move. She curiously reached over with her right had and picked up. She cried out in pain as her arm fell. She felt her lungs being pierced. She lifted up the covers, to notice that she was naked. She blushed. "Don't move my love." Kouga said as he walked into the cave holding a gray flat stone with some meat on it. "Kouga, were you the one that saved me?" She said skeptically. "Yes, I am. That dog boy of yours wasn't around for you when you need him most. I told him that he was nothing but a mutt that needed serious training." Kouga shook his head in shame.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as Kouga tried to persuade her again and showing off his intelligence. "So what's wrong with me Kouga?" Kouga's eyes shot straight up and gazed into Kagome's eyes painfully. "Well," She persisted. "You have a dislocated arm, three broken ribs and you were poisoned."  
  
Kagome looked at her arm and back at Kouga. "Kouga will you help me relocated it?" She questioned, but you could hear her stuttered as she said it. Kouga nodded his head as he set down the stone plate and grabbed her arm carefully. "You know how to do this right?" Kagome asked. "Of course I do." Kouga reassured her. "Hold your breath because this is going to," Kagome eyes made him stop because to her, he was stating the obvious. "On my count of three," She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kouga asked. Kagome stared blankly at him. "Yes," her reply was obviously serious. "Well I made you some nice food over there are you sure you don't want to eat it first?" Kouga said as he tried to persuade her. "No Kouga, I want this to be done first. And if I have too." She cried out loud as she heard the loud pop of her shoulder popping back into place. She started crying.  
  
Kouga looked at her and sat on the bed and let her head lay in the lip of his neck as the pain started to go away. He knew that she felt better when the soft short breathes came to a stop. Kouga let her go and went to floor and grabbed the food. He placed in front of her. "Are you sure you're not hungry now?" He said with a warm smile. She looked up into his eyes and down at the food.  
  
With her left arm back in place she grabbed the meat and stuck it in her mouth and enjoyed it as the sweet juices of the meat melted her tongue and slid soothingly down her throat. She sighed and a sudden: 'Mmm.' came from her mouth. "This is delicious," She said as she licked her fingers. "What is it Kouga?" Kouga smiled as he scratched the back of his head and murmured, "The brain of a full grown demon bear," he sighed. "What," She asked again; she didn't hear him the first time. Kouga cleared his throat and repeated loudly, "The brain of a full grown demon bear." Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and started spitting the remaining chunks of meat in her mouth. "Well when you're ready to come out and join the rest of my tribe and me. I have a set of clothes over there. He said he pointed with his index finger to the pile of wolf clothes on the ground. He stood up and walked away. Kagome looked at him with a wide mouth; she still couldn't believe that she had eaten a demon. She wasn't even sure if humans could eat demons. Maybe there was a poison in the demons' brain that will kill humans. She pushed the thoughts aside and walked over to the pile of wolf clothes and carefully, but bamboozled on the way she had to put the clothes on.  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON, PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON. OH SHIPPO SHUT UP. INUYASHA DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. WELL I SUPPOSE, GO AND PUSH SO I CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TOO. YEAH, YEAH, PUSH THE BUTTON. ^-^Shippo -.-* Inuyasha 


	2. Trap!

Chapter 2 TRAP!  
  
Okay, this chapter is kind of weird, please tell me if it is good or not. I would love to hear your comments and to see if I should continue. If I get enough reviews I will continue. -Sango ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kouga walked up to Kagome, a word was not spoken for three minutes. They looked at each other. Kouga broke the death gripped silence.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, very much, thank you, Kouga."  
  
"Kagome, I would like to invite you to join us in a wolf dance. Would like to join?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Kouga took Kagome's hand in his and lead her into the crowd of wolves. He walked into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"My friends please get your self a lady to dance in the tribe dance."  
  
Everyone got ready; Kagome stood beside Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, I don't know how to dance that." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I will teach you." Kouga replied.  
  
The drums started really slow and then got faster. The beat came and people started moving. Kouga started to explain to Kagome what to do first.  
  
"First, you just need to bed down like you're almost on all fours, just don't be on your knees and arms, just slouch over and move your shoulders back and fourth. Kagome did as he instructed; she felt ridiculous. She laughed out loud as Kouga started dancing too.  
  
"Now Kagome, move around on you feet like you want to attack me; like a wolf would." She looked him in the eyes and started to move her legs around and started to circle Kouga.  
  
"Now just follow along with me Kagome."  
  
"Okay," After a while she was dancing, but didn't know how. She was moving with the beat and dancing like a wild animal, like a wolf demon. She felt so completely free.  
  
"That was fun Kouga." Kagome said, heaving for breath.  
  
"Really, you think?" Kouga said sarcastically.  
  
"Contrary to popular thought, I do think." Kagome replied.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
They both started laughing. They went and talked to Kouga's tribe, she told them of her time and the invention. They were most amazed by the space shuttle. They don't understand how they can go to the stars and the moon.  
  
Afterwards, Kouga and Kagome went to the river and started talking.  
  
"I want to thank you for." Kagome was cut off by Kouga's kiss. Kouga started take advantage of the situation, as he slipped his hands down her armor and started to undo her top. Kagome's mind race to keep up with what was happening, but one word brought her back to reality.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Kouga, please don't, stop!"  
  
"Why not?!" Kouga replied as he grabbed her wrists tightly.  
  
"Kouga what are you doing, let go please!" she screamed.  
  
"You will be mine!" Kouga shoved Kagome to the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome woke in the morning; she looked to her side and found Kouga. She sat up and yelped. She uncovered her body from the fur. There on her ivory skin, were bruises and deep wounds, as if claws have dug into her skin forcefully.  
  
She had been rapped badly. She stumbled across the stone floor of the wolf demon's cave. She put on some wolf demon cloths and looked at the horizon. The sky was blood red and this terrified Kagome.  
  
She had to leave and find Inuyasha; she grabbed some meat and ran off into the forest. Many salty tears came to her face, for her innocence was taken and she had lost it against her will. She cried hard, it hurt so badly that night, she screamed as loud as she could when he got purged her innocence. She sat by a tree and cried until tears were no more. The darkness was still in the forest, the howls of wolves and the hoots of owls gave a chill down her back. Many hours of traveling and still no sign of Inuyasha, but that's when she came across Sesshomaru and Jaken conversing. She hid from view and hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't smell her.  
  
"Today's the day Jaken; those demons should have gotten rid of that wench, Kagome. If Inuyasha doesn't have her, he doesn't have his mighty strength." Sesshomaru said evilly.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell wolf, over there!" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" Jaken said.  
  
"It's the little wench, Kagome. I see I didn't kill you when the demons were sent after you, but I smell blood on you." Sesshomaru said lifting up Kagome's top armor. He saw a huge red mark from the demon and four huge deep gashes around her body. He grabbed her wrist and saw the blue and purple ring around it. Kagome grunted in pain and humiliation.  
  
"I know what I must do, we must take her to the western lands, to my castle and there she will be a lure for tomorrow. She can get Inuyasha's attention quickly and then I will kill her." Sesshomaru plotted.  
  
"Good idea, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kouga woke in the morning, he looked to his side and saw that Kagome wasn't there; he jumped out of bed.  
  
'Oh no what have I done to her,' Kouga thought as he saw a blood puddle at where she use to lay. He didn't remember last night and then suddenly it hit him, he remembered what he had done. 'I must have wounded her.'  
  
'Oh my gods, I hurt her and badly, I mean really badly too. I forced her to., I can't believe myself. How could I do that to an innocent girl like her?!' Kouga thought.  
  
He searched frantically, he smelt the air and he smelt blood. He ran in the direction it was coming from. After many minutes of running, he ran to the open area it was coming from. To his relief, it was just a half eaten deer. He sniffed the air again, but to no avail, he couldn't smell the difference from the deer's blood and hers. Kouga headed back to the village. A face full of fear was across his face. He was worried about Kagome and what he had done to her physically. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshomaru held forcefully on to Kagome's bruised wrists, had no reason to hold on so tightly, she wasn't struggling.  
  
"So tell me this human, why are you dressed up in wolf demon clothes?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Because." Kagome replied.  
  
"So are you Kouga's mate?"  
  
"NO, I don't love him!"  
  
"Then who do you love?"  
  
"."  
  
"WHO DO YOU LOVE, ANSWER ME WENCH! IS IT INUYASHA?!" he yelled.  
  
"Um.uh.yes...it.it's.Inu.Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered, but just above a murmur. Sesshomaru stood bewildered and disorientated.  
  
'How could she love such a person? I saw the way he treats her sometimes, but I can tell my unintelligent half brother loves her, but he loves Kikyo more, so that means I have to get him to be disloyal to her by choosing Kikyo and that's that Kagome will die and be out of the picture.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"We're here wench." Jaken said.  
  
Sesshomaru escorted Kagome into the dark castle.  
  
'Lord of the western lands, will her really use me to lure Inuyasha to him?' she thought.  
  
They walked amongst the dark halls. Sesshomaru firmly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Kagome yelled, as he threw her through the wall. She screamed as she was being thrown. Unexpectedly, she landed on a crimson rug. After she regained her strength and breath, she looked around the extremely large room she looked around again and saw there was no door. On the bed was a beautiful white and blue dress, and then she looked at the blood tainted clothing she was wearing. She looked at the stand and saw a bowl of water with a normal size towel. She undressed and took the towel by the water and got it wet. The pain was severe and agonizing, as she cleansed her wounds. She took the white shirt she was wearing and shredded it into a bandage. She put on the delicate blue and white dress! Dark curtains swayed a little bit, in the soft wind.  
  
She carefully stood up and padded her way to the balcony, which stood right behind the silky black curtains. Two tears slid down her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Inuyasha, when did Kagome say she would be back from her time?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Humph, she said she would be back tomorrow, but I really don't care if she comes back or not. She's just a inadequate girl to me." He replied with bitter disgust.  
  
"Is she really such a bother?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Am I supposed to answer that, I already gave you an answer?" Inuyasha snarled. Miroku just go up and waked off to the warm springs. A few seconds later came a single slap from the warm springs. Then there was Miroku with a read hand slap across his cheek.  
  
"Have your fun, you pervert?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It was well worth the pain that was a divine sight I just saw." The monk said with a half slanted smile.  
  
"Sango is going to be so mad when she comes back from the warm springs. At least it wasn't me who was watching her bathe." Shippo cut in. ************************************************************************ I know that chapter was strange and that I don't think Kouga would actually do that to Kagome, but please don't flame me. I tried to make a good chapter honest. -Sango ^-^  
  
************************************************************************ You perverted monk you needed to shut up. All I'm saying is to push the button. Find just push the button so he will shut up. Miroku started laughing. You are so sick minded Miroku. ^_^* 


	3. Look Out!

Sorry for taking forever on typing the next chapter, but here it is. If I get at least ten reviews I will write the next chapter. Thank you to all the people that have been reviewing. Okay on with the story. –Sango  
  
Chapter 3 Watch Out!  
  
She sat on the bed crying ever so softly. Her hands clung to the pillows and her hair was ruffled up in a mess on the cream covered pillows.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his castle with worry and grief. He past the many dorms and to the invisible door, in which held Kagome captive, and carefully walked in.  
  
He looked around the darkened room; he finally saw a slender body lying on the bed. Sesshomaru grunted in disgust. He pulled his arm up to his nose and covered it.  
  
"I smell it again; it is the smell of rape." Sesshomaru scowled.  
  
He walked over to her sleeping body and as he got closer he could smell Kouga's scent.  
  
"So, I was right, Kouga did rape her, but why, was it his ambition to have Kagome as he mate or what? I know there is a very logical reason behind this stupid action that he has done." Sesshomaru inferred.  
  
He sniffed the air again and as before, he smelt blood. It was the blood from the rape, but what else caused the tremendous gash in her stomach?  
  
He gently nudged her shoulder. Kagome grumped a little and then opened up her eyes. She then quietly sat up and looked around the room until her hazy eyes fell upon a white figure. She followed the body up toward the face until she finally realized who it was.  
  
"Sessho. . . Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless; he wasn't going to show this girl how soft he is inside. He was going to be the evil person that she has always known. His voice crumbled, like the rustle of dry leaves.  
  
"I see that you are now awake. Follow me and you may eat." Sesshomaru smirked a invisible smirk and turned away.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kagome replied nicely.  
  
"You must eat!" Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"I will not eat, you can't make me!"  
  
"If you don't eat with me, you won't eat at all." Kagome turned her head away as the silent tears of sadness escaped her eyes.  
  
"We head out tomorrow for Inuyasha." Sesshomaru yelled and then left the room. He made the wall locked so that Kagome can't walk through it.  
  
Kagome went against the dark blue walls and slid to the bottom. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and laid her head gently in the middle of her arms.  
  
Sesshomaru lost his fierce angry look and started softening, "Stupid girl," He thought. "Why does she not listen, does she want to die, or is it just my idiotic brother, that has stolen her fun loving heart."  
  
He walked up to the green imp.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru grumbled.  
  
Jaken jumped at the sudden startle.  
  
"Ahh, oh, yes Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Take some food from the kitchen, to Kagome's room." Sesshomaru demanded and then turned and left.  
  
Jaken looked at the soon disappearing figure and looked back at the ground.  
  
"What is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru, he usually doesn't care about weakling humans?" Jaken whispered.  
  
He went to the Kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice and dust covered roll. He walked to the invisible door and unlocked it.  
  
Kagome raised her head and looked at the wall and saw the green imp walk in.  
  
"I have come to give you this, wench." Jaken said as he laid the food down and left the room.  
  
Kagome looked at the bowl and the roll and just laid her head down back in the position it was before.  
  
The sun trickled in through the small crack of the black dust covered curtains. Kagome slowly raised her head up and saw that she was lying down with a blanket around her. She stood up and opened the curtains and looked at the sunset with distant colors of purple and pink. Some drifted off into little clouds and golden rays of sun shine creped its way in through the night filled sky.  
  
Birds chirped lovely melodies and the boughs of the trees swayed softly in the breeze. Sesshomaru walked in and saw that she wasn't there. He walked to the window and saw it was open. He looked out and saw Kagome on the edge.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome turned back with tears in her eyes and simply said: "I was just admiring the sun and the forest. She put a sleek smile on and turned her head back toward the forest below.  
  
Sesshomaru came over and got him self up on edge of the stone fence.  
  
The silence remained for quite some time.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Hmm," She replied.  
  
"What happened to you before I found you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head from the ground to Kagome's suddenly dramatic face. Tears were welding up in a heart beat and she trembling.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru asked bewildered.  
  
Kagome stayed silent as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru got on the cement and walked over to her sitting figure.  
  
"Kagome, let's go inside and talk about it." Sesshomaru insisted.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground below. Her tiny drops of tears fell to the ground below.  
  
Kagome screamed as she slipped from the balcony's edge and the only thing that was holding her from falling was one demon hand. Sesshomaru held tightly onto Kagome's small wrist.  
  
"Please don't let me fall, Sesshomaru!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't let go. Give me your other hand, Kagome." Sesshomaru demanded as he put his other hand down in the air.  
  
Kagome tried and tried to get her hand up to his, but to no avail.  
  
"I'm slipping!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Trust me; now give me that other hand over yours." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Kagome gave one final push and that was that. She had grabbed hold of his demonic hand.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her up and sat on the ground. He held her close to his chest as she cried.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped crying when she noticed that she was being held by Inuyasha's half brother in a passionate way.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly jumped up and grabbed Kagome by the arm.  
  
"Come on it is time to go find Inuyasha and get the Tetsusaiga from him." Sesshomaru said without a bit of emotion in his voice.  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry I love leaving cliff hangers. Tell me what you guys think. Is it bad or not, should it be Kagome and Sesshomaru or Kagome and Inuyasha and tell me why so. And I tried to make it as long as possible. Don't forget at least ten reviews. -Sango 


	4. The choice

I'm sorry once again for taking so long. I know that Sesshomaru is a little bit out of character, but who cares. I still don't who Kagome could go with. It could be Kouga, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, who knows. Okay enough of my senseless blabber. –Sango  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was forcefully being pulled around by Sesshomaru. She thrashed her hand to get out of the hold of Sesshomaru. She tried and tried, but only hurt herself on his poison claws. Blood trickled down her wrist. Sesshomaru sniffed and turned around.  
  
"You pathetic excuse for a human, why'd you do that, stupid girl." Sesshomaru snapped. He ran into his room.  
  
"Time to go Jaken, we are going to find Inuyasha and get the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Jaken looked at Kagome. She was breathing hard and her hands were folded at her chest.  
  
"See how weak you are wench? You can't even keep up with Sesshomaru." Jaken patronized.  
  
See looked at Sesshomaru, 'He was holding me, and he was caring for me, HE SAVED ME!' She thought. "But why, did he do just so he could get the Tetsusaiga from me. Then why did he hold me so close?" She pondered her thoughts carefully. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. He turned around and walked up to Kagome. He held something in his hand. Kagome flinched when she saw his hands coming up toward her. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Me Lord, that was your mother's necklace, you're giving it to a pathetic human?!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"No Jaken, it will help me find her if she decides to run away." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome looked at the necklace around her neck. She took her right hand and lifted it up, so she could take a better look at it. It was a light blue gem. When she shined it in the light, the glare gave off a purple shimmer.  
  
"You like it I see," Jaken started. "Well, you can't have it. It was Sesshomaru's mothers'. She gave it to him and you are not worthy of such a possession." Jaken said as he grunted in disgust.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist. She walked down the halls and looked at the fierce paintings of demons and other fowl beasts. She clung to Sesshomaru's arm in fear. Sesshomaru looked down and pushed her off his arm. She looked at him and then looked at the ground.  
  
We walked out of his castle and walked into the forest. Creepy sounds filled the forest.  
  
He walked until he picked up his brother's scent.  
  
"Now human, go and distract Inuyasha so I can get the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
Kagome looked him in his eyes and said, "No,"  
  
"I'm telling you to do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you don't, I will kill Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
She gathered her strength and stood up and walked out toward Inuyasha. At the same time Kikyo entered the camp site. Kagome hid behind a tree and watched. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
Their mouths were moving but no sound was heard. She gasped when Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned around and put her back against the bare and started crying. Sesshomaru walked up to her and stared at her in worry. He looked toward the campfire and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha in a tangible kiss.  
  
He got rid of his soft face and went to the serious one. He lifted her up and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. "Sorry Kagome, but I have to." He said, as grabbed Kagome by her left arm and dragged her right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha left the kiss and looked at Sesshomaru. He snarled.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here." He said as he gripped the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He looked at his brother and barely noticed Kagome dull and limp body at Sesshomaru's side.  
  
"I see that you don't even care about Kagome any more." Sesshomaru said as he lifted up Kagome's body.  
  
'No, she's supposed to be in her time.' Inuyasha thought. "Don't you dare even hurt her!"  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inu...Yasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"KAGOME," He yelled.  
  
"How could, I thought..." Kagome said as she turned and cried on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru embraced her as she cried.  
  
Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru used her like a doll.  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga and she won't get hurt." Sesshomaru threatened as he brought one of his poisonous claws up behind her back.  
  
"Don't hurt her!"  
  
"Give me the sword!"  
  
"Don't hurt her!"  
  
"The Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha and I promise you, she won't get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha started to reach for his sword when Kagome turned around. She felt the raising heat of Sesshomaru's claw on her stomach and clenched in pain as it hit her stomach wound a little bit.  
  
"No Inuyasha, please don't. I'm not worth it." Kagome implored.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought you loved me?" Kikyo said from the distance.  
  
Inuyasha ignored that comment and looked at Kagome's pleading face.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and its sheath and tossed it at Sesshomaru. He caught it. It no longer affected him.  
  
"Now that I have the sword, you must choose which one you love the most; Kagome or Kikyo?" Sesshomaru smiled evilly.  
  
He sent Jaken over where Kikyo stood. He took the staff of Skulls and pointed at her. She flinched.  
  
"Inuyasha help me." Kikyo pleaded.  
  
Kagome just stood there grasping her stomach. Tears slid down her cheek. She didn't have to say his name. He knew which one he was going to choose.  
  
"I give to the count of three. You must choose one and watch the other die a painful death." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"One..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome then and Kikyo.  
  
"Two..."  
  
'How can I choose?' He thought.  
  
"THREE..." Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Jaken set off his Staff of skulls and to his surprise Kikyo was no where to be found. He smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground with Kikyo in his arms.  
  
"So be it..." Sesshomaru said as he threw Kagome into the forest.  
  
Kagome couldn't feel the dirt on her back and she thought she was floating, but when she woke up she saw a person carrying her.  
  
Please at least Ten reviews, I was being nice and let you guys got with only nine . Next time I think about wrighting another chapter without the recommended amount of reviews. So what'd ya think tell me in a review, -Sango 


	5. 5

Chapter 5 Opps...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the brown fur. She brought her hand up and touched the fur. She snuggled up against the chest and person held her closely. She thought for a moment and then sprang out of the person's gasp, hitting the ground with tremendous force. She brought her body up, but just barely. She tried to stand up. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed again.  
  
"Kagome," said a deep male voice.  
  
She looked up and saw man; he had long hair put into a ponytail and wolf clothing.  
  
"Kouga?" She replied.  
  
"No stay away from me!" She yelled.  
  
Kouga backed away and looked at the ground. Kagome sprang into instant tears.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to do that to you." Kouga barely whispered.  
  
"I don't care if you meant to or not, you did it any way." She said mopping on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry that I did it, I was so determined to have you as mine that I thought that I could force you to love me. It was the full moon that night and there is no way I can control what happened that night." Kouga explained.  
  
"So I don't care!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome, I woke in the morning not knowing what I even did. And now that I look at you, I know how bad I must have hurt you." Kouga said was sadness converging in his voice.  
  
Kagome looked up and into his eyes, Kouga replied with a weak, faint smile. Kagome gently got up and started to walk toward Kouga when she passed out in his arms. He caught quickly and let her head rest on his chest.  
  
"How could you. . . Why would you?" Inuyasha pondered.  
  
"Sorry you lost Kagome, but you chose Kikyo instead right?" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"I. . ." Inuyasha stopped for a second.  
  
"You really don't know which one you want do you? You chose Kikyo, so you much you didn't know your consequences." Sesshomaru turned around and disappeared in the forest; carrying the Tetsusaiga along with him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, wait!" Inuyasha yelled, but only could hear the faint sounds of crickets.  
  
"Damn," He thought. "Did I make the right chose?"  
  
"Ready to go home, me lord." Jaken questioned.  
  
"No, we have to find Kagome first." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Why do you like that stupid like girl." Jaken spat.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his slightly and said nothing. Jaken cocked his head slightly to the right, wondering what was going.  
  
Kouga took Kagome to some caves in the northern mountains. He gently laid her down in the darkness and left to go find some food for them. He ran quickly through the forest. Sesshomaru sniffed the air,  
  
"She's over there." He said as he pointed toward the mountains.  
  
"Are you sure, me lord, Sesshomaru?" The little green imp questioned.  
  
"I'm positive," he replied as he set off in the direction.  
  
He followed the scent into the deep forest and across the river of sadness. He came upon a deep dark cave. He sniffed again and grunted. It had the smell of death. He couldn't tell if Kagome was in there.  
  
Kouga rushed back, dropping all the food in his hands, when he smelt Sesshomaru. He snuck in the cave when he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't looking. He found Kagome and picked her up and started out the cave.  
  
Kagome clung to his fur as she heard Sesshomaru's voice. Kouga stood in fight position, as he clenched Kagome's body tightly.  
  
"Well, look what we have here, a little wolf as run away from home. I think we need to show him what happens when he runs away."  
  
TBC  
  
He, he, you hate me I know. Reviews please -!  
  
-Sango 


	6. 6

I know it's been awhile since I have updated, sorry, I'm writing a story so I can publish it. You can find it on FictionPress.com its call Faith never dies. Enough just read and review. - -Sango  
  
Chapter 6 Kouga's Heroic Act  
  
"If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight?" He said bravely.  
  
"Stop Kouga, you don't have to protect me." She whispered.  
  
"I know, but it's the least I could do after what I did."  
  
"But he might kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kouga set Kagome on the ground gently and got ready to fight. Sesshomaru laughed evilly.  
  
Kouga jumped up and tried to kick Sesshomaru; he missed. A loud snap was heard and you could hear Kouga cry out. Kouga lay on the ground mercilessly, coughing.  
  
"Come on wolf boy, can you fight or are you weak?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  
  
Kouga stood up and punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru turned his face back at Kouga and scowled. He wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and got ready for battle.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened; she knew what was going to happen. "Kouga move, he's going to kill you!" she screamed.  
  
Kouga didn't hear her. Sesshomaru smiled and lifted the Tetsusaiga and shot the energy at Kouga. Kouga got hit and was sent flying. Kagome got up and walked up to Sesshomaru. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" She said as she smacked him. Sesshomaru looked at her and smacked her across the face and which sent her into a tree. Kagome fell limp and dull as she watched the battle rage on. Kouga's leg was broke from trying to kick Sesshomaru.  
  
Kouga lay on the ground helpless and in pain. Sesshomaru walked over to him and smiled as he sent his hand through his stomach. Kouga spit up blood and screamed. Kagome cried at the scene before her. "KOUGA!" she yelled.  
  
Kouga looked at her and smiled and said, "I'm sorry . . . that I . . . did that to you . . . Kagome I love . . . you soya. . ." and with his last breath he said, ". . . nara." His head fell to one side and his chest never rose again. Kagome cried loudly as she made an effort to get over to his body. She laid her head on his chest and moped. She took hold of his hand in hers. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I wish I could have learned to love you Kouga."  
  
Sesshomaru left the scene and left Kagome in the cold dark night. Kagome shivered because of the cold wind that traveled up her back. She snuggled closer to Kouga's dead body. She put his arm around her and laid her head on his chest again. Rain started pouring down on them. She was soaked from head to toe. You couldn't tell which were tears or water. She was shivering badly; her teeth chatter and her legs wobbled.  
  
She stood up and put Kouga's body on her back. She carried him slowly in a direction. She searched aimlessly for a village. She saw one up ahead of her, but just before she got there. She fainted; she hit her head on a rock. She dropped Kouga's bloody body in the mud.  
  
A boy with black raven hair and deep blue eyes found her lying on the ground, next to the wolf demon. He found that she was still alive and that the wolf demon was dead. He put the wolf demon on his back and carried Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why did you leave Kagome behind?" Jaken questioned.  
  
"Because, it's apparent that she doesn't want me," He replied.  
  
Sesshomaru walked back to his castle in the West lands. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's limp body and wondered if what he did was the right choice. He loved Kagome more now that he realized it. And he set off looking for her, leaving Kikyo stranded in the rain to die, but first he was going to get back the Tetsusaiga.  
  
The strange boy, who found Kagome, put her in his hut and buried the wolf demon in the ground next to his house. He sat in a chair next to the fire holding the strange girl's hand in his. He took off her dress and put it out to dry and covered her bare body with blankets. He cleansed her wounds on her sides and stomach.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes lazily and looked around. "Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"Do you mean you don't remember?" the boy asked in bewilderment.  
  
"No, I don't." she replied.  
  
"Well what is your name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well any way, my name is Jack Lars."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I wish I knew my name and I would tell you."  
  
"Here I'll give you one then. You look like a good priestess. Something tells me that it should be Kikyo."  
  
"That does sound familiar." Kagome said.  
  
"It might be your name then."  
  
Inuyasha trenched with ran and anger in his eyes walked up to his brother's castle. His eyes serious and his hands clenched.  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside and saw his brother walking toward his castle. He went out and stood in front of him. He held the Tetsusaiga in his right hand.  
  
"It's time to settle this once and for all." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Still morning over the loss of your precious Kagome?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  
  
"You fell in love with her too; I could tell by the way you looked at her. Your scent was corrupted and fowl. You had the scent of love on you." Inuyasha smirked and laughed evilly.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled and then smiled. "You know what, I found her with the wolf demon . . ." he started.  
  
"Kouga?" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"I killed the wolf demon and Kagome was quite reluctant to protect him." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Kagome protected him because he was trying to protect her from you. She cares about all of her friends." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I heard her, she said she loved him and he said the same thing." Sesshomaru smiled, when Inuyasha's face went from serious to worry. "See she doesn't love you or me."  
  
"Who could ever love you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru got mad, "At least I would have chosen her instead of the dead miko, Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his claw and charged toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dogged all of Inuyasha swings. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and punched Inuyasha across his face. Inuyasha ate mud. He stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth.  
  
"This battle has only begun Sesshomaru."  
  
"Bring it on Inuyasha."  
  
TBC  
  
You hate me right, thought so, sorry have to stop, love leaving cliff hangers. Who knows what happens, hey I don't even know. Review and think about letting Inuyasha win. -Sango 


	7. 7

The battle is here at last, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed down. I hope you like it, I tried my best. What do you think is going to happen to Kagome? Will Inuyasha find her again or does he think she's dead? Read and find out. -Sango  
  
Chapter 7 Last Stand  
  
Both brothers stood in the rain soaked and ready to fight. Sesshomaru clenched the Tetsusaiga in his right hand and Inuyasha clenched his claws in front of him.  
  
"What did you do with Kagome, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled as he took a swipe at Sesshomaru's face and arm. Inuyasha stood back waiting for a reply.  
  
"She is probably dead now; I left her in the rain, by the dead wolf boy, Kouga." He replied swinging the sword at him. Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha's side and brought him to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand to his side and grunted. He lifted his hand and saw the red blood line before the rain washed it away. He looked up at Sesshomaru and snarled.  
  
"Oh, look I've cut you." Sesshomaru teased.  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled and dodged all of his attacks. He lashed his poison whip as Inuyasha. He managed to dodge them but soon failed when he got his in his cheek. He clenched in pain as blood dripped violently.  
  
He snarled and jumped up and attacked Sesshomaru. He missed and fell to the ground. He turned over on his back and realized that Sesshomaru had slashed his arm open. He placed his claw over in pain. Sesshomaru laughed and walked up to Inuyasha and smiled. He leaned down and said, "This is exactly how Kouga died."  
  
Just as he was about to slam his hand through Inuyasha's stomach; Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled a deep thunderous growl, Sesshomaru's eyes went narrow and he stopped smiling. Inuyasha gripped his wrist and snapped it backward.  
  
Sesshomaru moaned in pain and clenched his wrist to his chest. Inuyasha stood up and growled; showing his fangs with rage. Inuyasha jumped and hit Sesshomaru in the stomach; sending him to the ground with tremendous force.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and growled, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and flung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood still has the blade of the sword was being thrown at him. He jumped and grabbed the handle of the sword.  
  
Sesshomaru stood his ground and growled.  
  
"Iron revere, soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Sesshomaru in the side.  
  
Sesshomaru moaned again and just barely saw the sword in front of his face. His whole body was numb and he could barely feel the sword; that slid easily through his stomach. He puked up blood and fell to the muddy ground. He turned around and looked up toward the sky and looked at the stars.  
  
Inuyasha stood over him and smirked. "Looks like you have finally lost Sesshomaru, now tell me where Kagome is."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and said, "She's dead." He bellowed out an evil laugh; that echoed through the whole forest. "Have fun trying to find her, Inuyasha." He said with his last breath.  
  
He closed his eyes, but his smile still stood proud and strong. Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried. "Kagome...!" He gasped. "How could you be dead?"  
  
He got up and left his brother in the muddy ground by his father's castle. He walked back to Kaede's Village; dragging the Tetsusaiga behind him. He had invisible tears falling down his face, along side the rain.  
  
Sango walked out of Kaede's hut and saw Inuyasha stagger toward her. "Inuyasha?" she yelled. "Inuyasha's back!" she yelled again as she ran over and caught him. She fell to the ground because of his weight. She turned him over and saw him breathing really hard. She brushed his white hair out of his face and looked into his yellow eyes. They were full of such sorrow. She could see the redness in his eyes from crying.  
  
Inuyasha took in one deep breath, dropped his sword and closed his eyes. After a while his breathing evened. Sango smiled and shook him gently. "Inuyasha, wake up, we have to go inside."  
  
Inuyasha didn't move; he lay in her lap just breathing. Kaede walked out of the hut and saw Sango going hysterically out of her mind. She ran up to Inuyasha and looked at Sango and looked into her weeping eyes.  
  
"Is he dead?" she questioned.  
  
"No, he's breathing, but he's not waking up. That can only mean that he has gone into a coma." She stated.  
  
"He went into a coma, why?!"  
  
"He has been out in the rain for quiet some time and has been through a gruesome fight. Help me get him inside." She said as she got up and grabbed his legs.  
  
"Wait, will he wake up?"  
  
"Who knows, it could be hours, day, weeks, months, or years."  
  
"Years?!" she gasped.  
  
Kagome got dressed in a pink kimono with sakura's lining the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. Her hair was put up in a low pony tail. She walked out side and saw a small town surrounding her. She smiled and looked around until she eyed Jack by the garden. He saw her smiled in return. She walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"You look great Kikyo."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Really." He replied.  
  
"Oh, any way, where did you find me, Jack?"  
  
"Over there in the forest, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering." She replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I found you with a wolf demon. Well he was dead and you were carrying him on your back. When I was about to bury him, when I found this wolf skin cloak under his armor; I think it was made for you. I buried him over there, by the house."  
  
Kagome sighed, sniffled and took the cloak in her hand and started crying at the thought that he could have been the only person she really loved. She bent down on her knees and touched the grave stone and placed the wild flowers she picked on the grave tomb. She cried tears of sorrow and smiled. She quickly dried her tears with her hand. She stood up and looked at Jack.  
  
"Okay Kikyo, you're free to go any where you want, K'?"  
  
"K'." she replied.  
  
She took off toward the town and walked down the market place. She smiled when she saw the pretty necklaces and earrings; being sold.  
  
She saw a little girl looking at the apple on the stand. She smiled and walked up to the girl and gave her an apple. A man grabbed her wrist and started yelling, "You're going to pay for that right?"  
  
"Pay?" she stumbled.  
  
"Yes, pay or you will get a dozen lashes for stealing."  
  
"But I wasn't stealing." She started to get frantic and scared.  
  
The man with a long brown brushy beard threw her into a wall. The crowds stop and looked at the scene around them. Kagome stumbled up and looked to her side and saw a bow and arrow case. She grabbed the bow and an arrow. She pointed the arrow at the man. "You will stop this senseless attack." She threatened.  
  
"Like you can hit me with that?" he laughed evilly and started walking toward her. Kagome looked at the object behind the man and aimed and shot the object directly.  
  
The people gasped and the man turned around to see the arrow went right threw the center of a rainbow trout.  
  
"Never mind, it's on me." He said as he back away and smirked nervously. She turned around and everyone backed away in horror. The little girl came up to her and tugged on her kimono.  
  
She looked down and the child and smiled a warm smile. "Thank you, thank you very much." She squealed loudly.  
  
"You're very welcome, what is your name little girl?"  
  
"Siyo and yours?" she questioned.  
  
"Kikyo." She replied warmly.  
  
"Okay, nice to meet you Kikyo."  
  
Siyo grabbed Kagome's hand in hers and walked down the street talking.  
  
Three years later  
  
A pair of yellow/golden eyes opened.  
  
TBC ... ... ...  
  
Sorry I had to any who, please review if you liked it. I need to bet my best friend in reviews. Because it's not right for her to win if she hasn't even been righting the wrong. So PLEASE HELP ME. I NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sango 


	8. Sauna and Her Past

K' guys this story is planed to be a very long one, but it just depends on your reviews what may happen. I hope you guys like me story, I thank InuShemeeko, Kagome, Silver Hanyou, Vegeta Part 9, and Kagome Kai for being with me and giving great advice. I love all you guys, (chuckles in embarrassment) any who, I want to thank all who have read and reviewed to make this story the best it could be. Thanks again  
  
-Sango  
  
Chapter 8 Sauna and her past  
  
His eyes wandered around the room and saw the many colored flowers around his bed. He cocked his eye-brow and got up. He looked at the sign in front of the bed. It said:  
  
Here lay the great Inuyasha, he is dedicated to all who he saved, loved and made friends with. He lost his dear Kagome three years ago and we will wait the day of his return. -High Priestess Kaede  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the thought of being called the 'great Inuyasha', but when he heard that Kagome was dead he corrected his thoughts to what his brother, Sesshomaru, said before he died.  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Sesshomaru moaned again and just barely saw the sword in front of his face. His whole body was numb and he could barely feel the sword; that slid easily through his stomach. He puked up blood and fell to the muddy ground. He turned around and looked up toward the sky and looked at the stars.  
  
Inuyasha stood over him and smirked. "Looks like you have finally lost Sesshomaru, now tell me where Kagome is."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and said, "She's dead." He bellowed out an evil laugh; that echoed through the whole forest. "Have fun trying to find her, Inuyasha." He said with his last breath.  
  
He closed his eyes, but his smile still stood proud and strong. Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried. "Kagome . . . !" He gasped. "How could you be dead?"  
  
-End of Flash Back-  
  
Tears came running down his face. He slammed his hand down on the floor; making the wood shatter into little bits of wood chunks. Tears hit the wooden floor, as Inuyasha raised his head and bellowed, "KAGOME!"  
  
He got up and walked out into a busy street. He looked around and noticed nothing looked familiar. He stopped someone, who was carrying a light brown basket with wild flowers. She had black hair and a little pet fox. She looked three years old and something seemed to trigger his senses about her sent. The little fox jumped up on his shoulder and purred, while rubbing his face. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the little thing in his hand. He sniffed and realized that it was Kilala; Sango's friend.  
  
"Sorry about her, she usually doesn't do that." The little girl said with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and scratched his head. 'I've seen her some where.'  
  
"Excuse me, but what is you name, sir?" She asked politely.  
  
"Inuyasha." He replied.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Inuyasha, my name is Sauna and this is Kilala. She was my mother's before she died a year ago." She replied and her eyes started to water at the thought.  
  
"What was you mother's name?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sango, why?" she said cocking her head in suspension.  
  
"What was your father's name?" He yelled again.  
  
"Miroku, why are you asking Inuyasha?"  
  
"So your mother and father died a year ago, how?"  
  
"Yeah, there was a evil villain, Naraku, he came an attacked our village. He killed Kaede, Shippo and my mom and dad. . ." She started crying.  
  
"What happened to Naraku?"  
  
"He died, thanks to my mom, dad, and Kaede. They attacked him." She took a deep breath and went on.  
  
Flash back  
  
Sango held her daughter's hand, as they walked down the street and into the pasture. Sauna went out and picked some wild flowers; came back and handed them to her mother.  
  
"Here mama, I want you to have them." She said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, thank you Sauna." She replied as she bent down and hugged her daughter.  
  
Thousands of screams came from the village. Sango jolted her head quickly into the direction of the village. It was engulfed in flames. An explosion happened right next to her and Sauna. Sauna grabbed onto her mother in fear.  
  
"What's happening mama?" She said as her lip wobbled and tears escaped her eyes softly.  
  
"Sauna, I want you to go and hide in the forest and not come out until I say so." Sango said as she hurried her daughter off into the forest. Sauna climbed up a tree and watched what happened. Her mother got into her demon slaying uniform and got her big boomerang. Her father, Miroku, had his staff with him and Kaede had her bow and quiver. Naraku laughed an evil possessed laugh and raised his hand toward the sky. Big dark lighting clouds filled the sky. A lighting bolt struck a house and sent it a blaze.  
  
Kaede distracted Naraku with her arrows, while Sango sent her Boomerang at him. Naraku didn't see it coming until it knocked him onto the ground. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked Naraku in, along with about thirty poisonous bees. He fell to the ground clenching his right hand. Sango laid his head in her lap and started weeping. Sauna started crying as well when she saw her father in her mother's lap dieing.  
  
"Miroku?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" he replied, grinding his teeth in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so." He said stuttering.  
  
Miroku's eyes went erratic and then went back to normal.  
  
"Miroku!" she squealed.  
  
"I'm fine for the time being, but I don't know for how much longer though." Miroku took in a deep breath and placed his hand on Sango's cheek. Sango leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sango please be okay, I know you will make a fine grandmother and yes tell Sauna I love her." Miroku smiled, and then his eyes went erratic. His body went cold then his hand fell to the ground. Rain started pouring heavily. Sango's eyes watered and then she said: "No! I've lost both of the men I loved; first Inuyasha, then Miroku. I'm lost with out you. The thunder rumbled loudly and then lighting came crashing down by Kaede and Sango, sending them flying. Sango was caught by Kilala and Kaede hit a house. She gasped then stopped breathing. Kilala took Sango to the ground and laid her down. Sauna jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as her little feet would carry her. She fell to her knees and wrapped her hands around her mother's waist.  
  
"Mama?" she cried.  
  
She looked up and saw her face was still and her body was motionless and that she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Mama, mama, mama!" she cried loudly.  
  
Sango didn't move, for she was dead and Sauna laid her head on her mother's chest and cried loudly but softly.  
  
Kilala looked at her and then transformed into her large demon form. Sauna looked up and saw that Kilala was beckoning her to climb on her back. And she did so. Sauna fell asleep and when she woke up she woke up in a strange village and was raised by a foster family.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Sauna's eyes started to water deeply then she said, "I went back with Kilala and found your body under the rubble of the houses and carried you back her along with your sign." She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Well, welcome back Inuyasha."  
  
"What happened to Shippo?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't know, he just disappeared, nobody really knows what happened to the little Kitsune." She replied as she looked at the sky and started to walk off down the street.  
  
"No, wait!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Have you ever seen a girl with long black hair and green skirt with a white shirt? Her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"You mean, you know who she is?!" Sauna jumped in amazement.  
  
"Yes," he blushed.  
  
"She is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Nobody knows what happened to her either. People said she died along with Kouga the wolf demon in the east. People say that they were inseparable and that their love was the greatest in the whole world or something like that."  
  
"Has anyone ever seen her again?"  
  
"No, but they did see some like her vanquish evil and saved a thousand men's lives, but nobody from the war survived to tell us her name. No wait there was a little boy named Jap, who said her name, was Kikyo, but I'm not sure." She scratched her head and then gave Inuyasha a warm smile.  
  
"So what was your relation ship with her?" Sauna asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, I see, so you were in love with her. So she was your woman?"  
  
"I've said a million times before, SHE AIN'T MY WOMAN!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
Sauna just sat there and laughed at him. "So what got your tail all twisted? Was that you I said she's your woman or is it that your emotions won't admit it?" Sauna laughed as Inuyasha's face turned a bright red.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" He yelled.  
  
"Your face, it's all red from embarrassment." She laughed.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Okay I know that I left it off when it was getting good but hey you have to admit it's fun to do that, so please leave a review, I'm getting down on my knees and pleading you for reviews. I want to beat my best friend in the competition. PLEASE. (Eyes starting to water) -Sango 


	9. 9

Chapter 9 Shippo's Back  
  
Inuyasha took off down the street, not knowing exactly where he was going, but all he knew he was going to find Kagome, die or alive.  
  
"No wait." Sauna yelled. Kilala stood on ground and looked at Sauna running off down the street. Kilala changed into her demon form and stood in front of her and growled.  
  
"Move Kilala, I have to catch up with him." She looked into her eyes and saw what she was trying do; she nodded and they went home to their family.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree and wandered his way back to Kaede's village and it was just as the little girl said. It was destroyed. Some house still stood, but they were at least damaged. He growled and walked along the bits of wooden chunks and stones. Black soot stained everything from fire marks to lighting crashes.  
  
He turned his head quickly as he smelt a scent that smelled so very familiar. He sniffed and followed the scent until he reached a place where thousands of graves lay. He sniffed through each one until he found Sango, Miroku, and Kaede's grave spot. He sat with one knee on the ground and the other had his arm resting on it.  
  
He jolted his head right and then to left; when he heard someone moving around. He jumped and saw a little tan furry tail scamper away. Inuyasha grabbed the tail and looked at it.  
  
"Fox Fire!" it yelled as Inuyasha dropped it and jumped up and down as he padded his hand on his nose to cool it off. "Hot, hot, hot!" he screamed.  
  
"Okay where is the runt who did this to me?" he sniffed the air and found his scent he ran in the direction it came from and once more grabbed the fox's tail. He fought and kicked and fussed; as Inuyasha just stood there looking at the little thing, not seeing the full image of its face.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed him for a moment and then it hit him, "Shippo?"  
  
The little fox quit struggling and turned around to see the captors face. It was him; the noise, teeth and dog ears. "Inuyasha!" he squealed as he jumped into Inuyasha's arms; stretching his arms around his chest. Inuyasha was happy to see someone he knew. He hugged the little Kitsune back and smiled, this was the first time he has ever shown respect or love toward him.  
  
"Shippo, where is Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome, I haven't seen her in the longest time. I miss her." Shippo started crying.  
  
"Did you dig all these?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Yes, I saw all the motionless bodies and I decided to give them all a place to rest."  
  
"But I heard you were dead, how did you survive?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was because I was scared and Sango made me go hid. So I turned into a rock and watched them fight." Shippo said as he smiled a warm smile through distant sobbing tears.  
  
"Well any why, do you want to come with me and find Kagome?"  
  
"Yes!" he yelled happily.  
  
So Inuyasha and Shippo set off into the forest looking for any clues to where Kagome is, but what lies beyond in their path is unknown.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
So what did you think? I'm sorry for short chapters, I have so many other stories now so I just want to get the next chapter up, short or long. Please Review it encourages me to continue. -Sango 


	10. Where Do We Turn

Chapter 10 Where do we turn  
  
"Good god Shippo, why do you have to sit on my head like that?" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we have been out here in this forest, over a week and I want to go eat." Shippo said pounding his little fists on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the neck and looked at him eye to eye.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little. . ." Inuyasha paused when he saw a village up head of them.  
  
Kagome walked down the village; toward the food market. She has a basket full of breads, fruits and vegetables. She has a warm smile on her face. She walked back to the house and walked in side. She placed the food on the wooden table and began to start chopping food. A knock was heard. She put down the knife, whipped her hands and opened the door. In front of her, was a dog eared man and little Kitsune as well.  
  
"Why hello, how my I help you?" She said gently.  
  
"We were just passing through when I saw this village. Inuyasha and I are very hungry and I would ask nicely to give some food and water." Shippo said nicely. He elbowed Inuyasha, who grunted and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't she look familiar?" Shippo whispered.  
  
"No, she smells of a priestess." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo sat at the wood table and awaited their meal. The door opened and man walked in. "Kikyo?" he asked softly.  
  
The girl came around the corn with two bowls of hot soup. "Hello, Jack."  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled, while slamming his hand down on the table.  
  
"I came to tell you that if want to you can go see the grave now." Jack said. Kagome smiled and hugged Jack. "Thank you Jack well was nice to meet you guys. Bye." She waved and ran out the door.  
  
Jack looked at the guest and smiled. "So what brings you hear to this side of the forest?"  
  
"Oh, were here to find a girl. . ." Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head hard. "Hey what was that for? I was just answering the man's question."  
  
"He doesn't need to but into our business Shippo." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"So where did Kikyo go?" Shippo asked the man.  
  
"Oh, she went to go see the grave."  
  
"Why?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Because the person who was buried under there was the man I found her carrying when she came to this village."  
  
"And who was that?"  
  
"I don't know, and neither does she really. When I found her, she was knocked out and the man was dead. She woke up with nothing in her memory." Jake sighed. "I don't know her real name, but I do know she is some sort of priestess."  
  
"So what did the man look like?"  
  
"Well he had black hair put up into a pony tail and pointy ears and wolf tail; so I guess he was a wolf demon or even worse leader of a wolf pack. Ever since then she thinks that he might have been her true love. She goes and sees him every day. In await it comforts her to know that she can speak to him."  
  
"Shippo, it was Kouga, we found her!" Inuyasha said jumping for joy.  
  
"Now you listen to me, dog boy, she promised me that she would marry me if she didn't remember anything in a year. And that is exactly two weeks from now. I won't let you take her from me. I love her, you see!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha growled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Even if it was a lie he would get Kagome back, one way or another.  
  
"If you try to still her back; I will personally kill you." He threatened. Inuyasha couldn't take any more. He was being threatened by a mere human. He bit his lip and nodded his head.  
  
"Good then we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha lied.  
  
Inuyasha left the hut, to go and find Kagome. She must know about her past. He walked down a dusty dirt road and into a cemetery. He opened the rusty fence and closed it. He saw her; she was under a willow tree. She was sitting on her knees praying to the tombstone sitting there.  
  
He walked over to where she was and listened. He couldn't really hear her, but he did hear, "gods give this man equal justice and love. I will miss him.' She finished she gasped when she saw Inuyasha standing there. "Oh, you're the man who came and want food. Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes very much, thank you." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Why don't you sit . . ." She was stopped the distant thump of Inuyasha's face being planted in the ground. He lifted him self up and snarled.  
  
"I defiantly don't miss that." He growled. Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"What, what are you laughing at?" He said with stupid face.  
  
Kagome giggled and brushed the dirt and grass on his face. Inuyasha fell to the ground again when he felt her hand touch his face.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Who, oh sorry I forgot to tell you, my name is Kikyo, or that is what Jack calls me."  
  
"No, your name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"How would you know, are you someone from my clouded past?" She said quickly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground. 'Should I tell her?' he thought.  
  
He looked into the brown eyes and thought of the girl he use to know. "My name is Inuyasha and that is all I'm going to tell you. You have to figure the rest out on your own. I will tell you the people you knew. Lets see, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kouga, me, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kilala, Myoga and Naraku; oh yeah the Shikon no Tama or Sacred Jewel Shard." Inuyasha walked off. Kagome looked at his disappearing figure and then at the ground.  
  
"Let me think." She began.  
  
TBC...  
  
What did you think? I hope it was good enough for you. I tried to update soon, I wasn't sure where I was going with this story. Please review  
  
-Sango 


	11. Remembering the Past

Chapter 11 Remembering the Past  
  
Kagome sat under a willow tree and thought over the names that Inuyasha used. "How will I remember so many people?" She said as she looked the ground; while her hands fiddled with the grass. "Shippo, sounds familiar, I just don't know how to place him in my memory." She stood up and wiped the dirt off of her behind and continued on down the road.  
  
She froze in terror. "NO!" she screamed, as she clutched her hands and arms around her head and ears. She fell to her knees shaking her head. She fell to the ground and passed out. Even in her sleep, she still spoke blurry and distant words. Sweat beads trickled down her face and onto the ground. She lay there on the ground; crumpled up and weak.  
  
Jack sat at the dinning table as he watched the half demon intently. Inuyasha jolted to his feet; knocking the chair backwards. "What is it Inuyasha?" Jack questioned. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he jolted out of the room quickly. 'I smell Kagome, she's in pain and sorrow right now.' He thought as he ran down the road.  
  
He looked and saw her crumpled up body on the side. He picked her up in his muscular arms and carried her into the forest. He laid her down and looked at her figure. Her breathing was frantic and fast and sweat came down her face like rain. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome didn't open her eyes, "Inuyasha, is that really you?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Kagome." He said cupping her cheek in his hand. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember everything, from when I first came her to the last thing that crossed my mind." She said in slow shallow voice. "Remember, when Kouga died, trying to save me." Tears rolled down her face. "Remember when Kouga and I made love." Inuyasha jerked his hand away from her face. 'She did what with Kouga, Kouga and Kagome made love?' He snarled. "When did you and Kouga make love Kagome?"  
  
"On the full moon of May, he took me with him that very night. That's when Sesshomaru took me. He captured me to get to you." Kagome answered. Inuyasha snarled and looked at her with disgust. 'That was the night that she was supposed to be back from her time!' Inuyasha stood to his feet and started to walk away. "Inuyasha, you're not mad are you, because I didn't mean to make you mad." Kagome said before her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened Inuyasha?"  
  
"You were past out. Why did you pass out?" Inuyasha grumbled in deep and angered voice.  
  
"Well it's kind of delicate. I was walking down the road and that's when a something of my past hit me. It was a dusky sun set, first there were sounds of demons and I guess I tried to ward them off with arrows, but then got to me. I was crying. They beat me, and then stabbed me. Then there was a man, I think he was a wolf demon or something like that. Then I don't remember anymore. Any way, this scar on my big scar on my stomach makes a lot more sense." Kagome said as opened her kimono and showed Inuyasha her big circular scar. "But these scars around it were made by claws. I have yet to understand them." She closed her kimono and smiled warmly at him.  
  
Inuyasha was wide-eyed, 'Yes, it makes more sense now, every full moon, the wolf leader mates, if the woman refuses, she gets punished with his claws when he is making love to the woman, but most leaders can't control it and don't remember for a while what happened. It also says that it only gets a girl pregnant when the leader and woman really care about each other and if she accepts,' Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'So she refused and he scared her?' Inuyasha was lost deep in thought, when a soft and gentle voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay, does any of this make sense to you?" She questioned lightly.  
  
"No, none of it does, I better be off." He said in hurry as he jumped up and a tree and disappeared from sight.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and stood up. She walked back to the village and walked into her home. She sat down and placed her head on the brown aged wood of the dinning table. Jake came in her house and smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Jake, I'm starting to remember my past."  
  
Jake clutched his hand at the thought of him losing to that dog demon. "Well, the new moon is approaching, isn't it?" She questioned. "There's something about the new moon that comes into my head, but I can't quite remember what it is." She scratched her head and smiled at him. "Yeah, tonight, is when it comes." Jack replied.  
  
"Anyway, I better get cooking for the festivities tonight, right?" She got up and walked over to the cooking stand. Jake went out the door to go and find himself some peace and to figure out how to seduce Kagome.  
  
The night approached and so did Inuyasha. He forgot about the new moon and what will happen tonight. 


	12. 12

Okay, to all who have been reading this, since I posted the very first chapter, I do not know when this will end. This story is a on going fun I've had. It started has fun and games, but now it is serous because tragedies will soon happened. To those who love this story, hope for the best because I have never ended one of my stories with a happy ending, they are always sad. Just hope I will end this one happily. -Sango  
  
Chapter 12 New Moon  
  
Inuyasha looked at the people; who were dancing around to the beat of a drum and the melody of a flute. Children were running around and laughing. He looked around for Kagome. He found her slender figure dancing around and around in circles. She was the leader of the dance. She was the dancing in a one piece dress; which was light blue with a dark blue hem. She carried a weightless piece of pink cloth around with her. It glided with her every move. The music stopped and so did she. She was lying on the ground with her hands above her head and her legs straight outward.  
  
A man with a deer skull on came and crawled over her body. Her breathing was becoming potholed. Inuyasha smelt the smell of fear and terror. She was scared to death of what was going on. The man took her hands in his and kissed her. She kissed back with force. Kagome suddenly had a glimpse of what happened that full moon night with Kouga. The crowd was deep in what was going on. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kouga; the man with the deer skull to her was Kouga. She remembered what happened. She knew who Kouga was. She went wide-eyed and got her hands out of his grip and wrapped them around his neck. The man wrapped his hands around her waist line. She kissed him hard and fast as her scent became willing and wanting.  
  
An old man with a long beard and brown/gray eyes sat next to him. "This happens every year; do you now what it is called my dear son? You look like a strange new pup." He said with an old crackly voice. "No I don't know what happens." Inuyasha asked as the man with Kagome started to slide the dress off of her shoulders.  
  
"This is the way of all girls in the town; they commit themselves to one guy and only one. And then when it comes to where they love each other so much, they will do their roles in 'sleepless night of the new moon'." The man replied.  
  
"So in other words, they commit themselves to each other?" Inuyasha said, with words of confusion.  
  
"Yes, this is where they make love."  
  
"In front of all these people?" Inuyasha blurted in disbelief.  
  
The old man nodded. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. He pushed himself to the front and watched the man's hands slide across her bare and exposed chest. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes and saw something strange about them. They were looking at the man, like he was completely someone else.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered lightly.  
  
Kagome heard the word and turned her head and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She gasped as she realized that he was crying. "Inuyasha...help me. Stop me from doing this." She said as tears came down her face.  
  
Kagome looked at the man above her and lifted her hands to his mask and saw Jack's face. She touched his face and he took his shirt off. Kagome's hand dropped dead and Inuyasha took that as a sign to get her out of this mess.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and kicked Jack off of her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms. Kagome smiled as she leaned into his chest. "Inuyasha, I..." Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. The darkness in the sky was complete. Inuyasha's hair when black, his dog ears went to human ears, his fangs and claws disappeared and his eyes went brown. The crowd gasped. Jack got up and grabbed the dagger from his pocket and stabbed Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha yelled out loud as he fell to his knees. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha looked at the ground as blood escaped the side of his mouth.  
  
Kagome wiped the blood away with her index finger. She kissed him and tasted the blood that drenched his human mouth. Jack kicked Inuyasha in the back; he dropped Kagome and fell on the ground. Jack picked Kagome up; she kicked and threw a tantrum. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as her hand reached for his. Inuyasha reached his hand out as his hand fell and his face was plummeted in the dirt once more.  
  
So was it good or bad, please tell in a review, I would love to here you opinion. I will continue when I have a least ten reviews, ttfn (Ta ta for now)  
  
-Sango 


	13. 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Let go of me Jack!" Kagome screamed, as she pounded her hands on his chest and kicked her feet. He drooped her on the ground and smiled evilly. "Jack, what are you doing?!" She screamed as Jack got closer to her.  
  
"Kagome, do you love me?" He asked in a smooth and calm voice.  
  
"No, not any more." She answered.  
  
Jack's eyes went serious and he cringed his teeth at the thought of Inuyasha and her. He smacked her across the face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She had no choice to kiss him back. He looked at her, and saw that she didn't want him and that she didn't intend to make love to him either. He shoved her to her back on the cold and dirty forest floor. "Please don't do this." She said as silent tears escaped her eyes.  
  
He kissed down her neck and between her breast. He took off the rest of her kimono. He backed away and looked at her naked body. He marveled at it's beauty. Kagome looked at him again, he looked like Kouga again. He was no longer Jack Lars, he was Kouga. She forgot all about Jack, and only thought of the wolf demon she saw in front of her.  
  
"Kouga?" she questioned.  
  
"Kouga?" Jack spat, "Who the hell is Kouga?"  
  
"INUYASHA, help me please!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Jack slapped her and she went out cold. Inuyasha heard her pled. He stood on his feet and staggered in the direction of the shout. He staggered into the forest and wandered until he saw a man standing over a motionless body.  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Jack turned around and smiled. "You came back to die right?"  
  
"You better dig yourself a grave, because that is where you will be shortly." Inuyasha mouthed.  
  
He charged at Jack and tried to punch him but missed, he hit Inuyasha in the back with his elbow. Inuyasha landed over Kagome on one knee and coughed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she touched his face with her hand. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Jack with evil in his eyes. "You will not touch her." Inuyasha said as he charged at him; landing on top of him. He punched him in the face. Jack had blood streaming down the side of his mouth. He scowled and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha staggered as Jack came over and grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "You will never have Kikyo again, she is mine and only mine." With that he puched him in the stomach repeatedly.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground. He has blood gushing all over his face. He turned over and tried getting up. He stood on all fours heaving. Jack came over and kicked him in the stomach. He kicked him repeatedly in the sides; as he laid on the ground gasping for breath. Jack grabbed his hair and punched him in the face. He still held tightly on his hair as Inuyasha looked at Jack with defeated eyes. Little spots of golden streaks came into the night sky. The clouds turned pink and purple as the sun rose silently, but quickly over the mountain.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sky and then at Jack and smiled evilly. "You're in trouble." He whispered. He grabbed Jack's hand and smiled as his claws grew back and extended into his arm. Jack cried out in pain as Inuyasha broke his wrist. Inuyasha's hair went back to normal, his ears came back, eyes went back to the normal color and his claws in fangs grew. Inuyasha jumped behind him and wrapped his arm around his neck. Twisted and it snapped a long heart breaking sound. He looked at the body as it fell to the ground.  
  
He turned around and staggered over toward Kagome. She had tears forming in her eyes and her hands clinging to her mouth. She was breathing hard. Kagome looked into his eyes and cried. Inuyasha's stayed expressionless. Kagome became worried as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome gasped and ran over to his body. She flipped him onto his back. She gasped and started crying on his chest. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." 


	14. 15

Okay guys, this story is so much fun to write, who do you think it is, is it the old man, is it Kouga, could it even be Sesshomaru. Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 15 Lost, but never found  
  
Kagome's head bobbed up and down as the person ran through the forest. She opened her eyes, and saw a man with long black hair; put up into a high pony tail, a brown band across his forehead, which went around his head, elfish ears and misty blue eyes. His face was facing straight ahead, as he ran gracefully. He had brown fur on his shoulders and armor across his chest. He had a sword to his side.  
  
"K...Kouga?" She whispered as she lifted her hand to gently lie on his cheek. Kouga flinched and stopped quickly.  
  
He looked down at her as if she had spoken a foreign language. She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She sat up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Kouga, I thought I had lost you, after...after..." She trailed off, as the image of Sesshomaru killing him, trailed through her mind.  
  
She laid her head in her hand, against his chest and started to cry loudly. "After Sesshomaru killed you." She spoke in a quivering voice.  
  
"I missed you so much Kouga." She said as she dried the tears in her eyes.  
  
Kouga looked at her as if he had never met her before. He hugged her back, but didn't know why, he felt as he needed to, no he wanted to.  
  
Kagome fell into a deep slumber as her body fell limp. Kouga picked her up and cradled her to his chest. A rain started too trickled down from the sky, placing little miniature water puddles on Kagome's face.  
  
He started into his fast running pace again, as he headed toward a huge shrine, which only darkness was consumed by. Kouga entered the gate, as glowing blood red eyes, seeped through the dark shadows. Kouga could pick up the snarling of the demons teeth. He came to a house in the center of the town, a dark cloud lingered above and dark long strikes of evil blackness consumed the building.  
  
He slid the door ever so gracefully open and closed it with his foot. He walked into a room lit with only one candle, which gracefully flushed an elegant blue. A small and humble figure lay sitting on the comfort of a black pillow. Her eyes focused on the ground, but as Kouga's figure entered the room, her eyes lifted from the ground and onto his slowing walking figure.  
  
"Did you bring her?" A soft gentle voice said, but at the same time the wickedness was apparent in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I did." He replied as he laid Kagome down elegantly on the dark black boards.  
  
"Good, now bring Inuyasha to me." She demanded.  
  
"Yes, I will do as you wish." Kouga bowed and turned and sped out of the room. He ran through the forest, but then he stopped suddenly when slight mere flash back in his memory. He gasped when he saw the girl dancing with him in the tribal dance. "Do......Do I know her?" He questioned, but he quickly scuffed the thought to the side, and started off into the forest again. He came face to face with Inuyasha, Kouga could see the red blood shot scratches streak its way from his saw line to the center of his cheek.  
  
"Where is she? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha roared, as he braced his claw for a fight.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you Inuyasha......"Kouga said, as another vision appeared before him. It was a girl in strange cloths yelling sit to the person that was right in front of him. The dog demon fell to the ground and the girl walked off proudly. He shook his hand and continued on with his conversation. "But, I've come to tell you that Kagome is safe and in good hands, I have been sent to escort you to the Dark Shrine of the North Mountains." He finished, as he swayed his hand in the direction he intended to take.  
  
Inuyasha still wide-eyed and rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Kouga, who could you still be alive, you were dead."  
  
"Kouga..." he thought, "I don't remember ever meeting that person, and my name is Kasha, leader of the wolf clan. You must have me confused as some one else. Please come, my master is waiting for your arrival."  
  
Inuyasha followed closely behind him. He ran for what seemed like hours until he stopped in front of a huge castle, protected by large stone walls. Kouga motioned him to go in and Inuyasha did so, but he was so sure about it. He saw a shadowed figure sitting in the darkness holding someone. A light snuck its way on her body and Inuyasha gasped as he saw Kagome lying in her lap and against her chest as the figure gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't you hate it when enemies figure out your weakness?" said a wemon  
  
"Come into the light and face me!" Inuyasha growled evilly.  
  
"Fine I will do as you wish, but on one condition..."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"You will come with me if you lose."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at the mask figure behind the darkness. "Lose to what?" He snapped.  
  
"The fight with Kasha..." She replied pointing to Kouga behind him. Kouga grunted and turned his head to the side.  
  
"That is Kouga, what did you do to him?"  
  
"I dug him up from his grave and gave him life again, but he has no memories of his pervious life." She replied.  
  
Inuyasha snickered in disgust. "How could you do this to Kouga? How could you do this to Kagome too?"  
  
"Because it was my will and I wanted her to suffer for what she has done!" she yelled as she pounded her hand on the floor boards.  
  
"What has she ever done to you?" He yelled back.  
  
"She stole the most precious thing in my life, you." She paused for the answer in which she waited. 


End file.
